


Love

by Kwieepie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Areasten can’t get drunk easily, Babies crying, Dancing, Dark Humor, Detailed Violence, Disney movies/songs, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Hallucinations, Inappropriate Jokes, Instruments, Lots of dialogue, Lullabies, Major tension, Mild Gore, Motherly Instincts, Nightmares, No Consensual Hugging, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), No Sex, No Smut, No menstrual cycles for vampire, Own depictions on a few Characters, PTSD attacks, Singing, Sleep Walking, Sleepless nights, Slow Burn, Surprise relationships!!!, Swearing, That’s just nasty, This story isn’t just about fluff people, War, letting loose, music references, some serious plot goes on, this might be a comic one day by me, you should be expecting puns by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwieepie/pseuds/Kwieepie
Summary: A centuries old vampire is dealing with another life she’s created while she struggles with Philophobia. While she deals with her most recent obstacle, she somehow can’t seem to get enough of the monsters that recently resurfaced just two years ago; Nor of the skeletons that learn about her secret. How will they react when she takes on her job with it all on her shoulders?





	1. Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know that the multiple skeletons with a vampire idea is a little overplayed but really, This is just character arc practice. Plus, Poetax’s stories have had the creative part of my mind working. Also, keep in mind, I don’t plan on the skeletons to fight over each other for the protagonist or the reversed harem thing people are writing. And the whole incest thing is not what I’m going for. Just trying to build friendships, trust, and that family love that everybody needs in their life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work Drama and... a guy that’s named after paper!

I knocked three times before I open the door to my invitation to coming in. I close my eyes briefly to ready myself, to keep this strictly professional. We are not crying our eyes out today. We’ve wasted enough tears already.

When I open my eyes I see a built man. Though, what surprises me is not that his body hair is completely gray, or that his white beard is tied into three straight braids, but that his last name doesn’t fit this man at all.

“Mr. Witterman?”

“Ah, I see you’ve finally came. One more day of missing our session and you would’ve had to say goodbye to your career.” He smoothingly says as he gets back to organizing his papers.

“I’ve had time to reconsider.” I say simply.

“Well, good thing you did because your report says that you’re this city’s best detective.”

“Just trying to do the right thing.”

“Even while you were working housebound as one?”

“Just working with what I had.”

He slipped on his reading glasses and sat down in his seat next to the large window that overlooked most of the city, and partly the large mountain.

“And what you had was posttraumatic stress disorder, Insomnia, visual hallucinations, and being housebound all at once?” He cocked his eyebrow as he turned his direction back to me after flipping through my portfolio.

Note to self; tell the truth to a minimum.

“I got through it.”

“Then you wouldn’t be here Miss Areasten.” 

A long silence entered after that. What was I supposed to say to that? So I stood there and clenched my canvas satchel; still standing.

“Please take a seat.” He sighed heavily, his free hand pinching at his brow.

I took my seat but kept my back an inch or two away from the chair. Best to sit uncomfortably to stay on guard. Don’t spill any beans, I reminded myself. 

“It says you’ve worked with Ebonbrooke Police Department for about seven years now after you served in the Air Force for three?”

“Mhm.”

“Can you tell me why you wanted to serve?”

“I didn’t know what I wanted to do.” That excuse has been overused way to many times now.

“What did you like doing as a child?’

“Listening to the animals. Day or night.” I inform truthfully. I still do that on those occasions when I run out of sleep medicine. 

“Anything with your parents?”

“I didn’t know them.”

“Orphan then.”

“Yup. My dad left when I was two months old and my mother put me up for adoption when I was seven; before she killed herself.” I should’ve slipped into that more smoothly. Now it looks like I’m building up emotions. 

“I’m awfully sorry.” He says almost sympathetically.

“Don’t be. I really didn’t know her at all.”

“Why’s that?”

“She was always drunk or out of her mind.” I say matter-a-factly. 

“Why do I take it that your lying to me, Miss Areasten?”

I go silent. He really caught me off guard with that one.

“I’m not as naive as I used to be. I know a sad story or two. Plus, by the way your sitting this story was just made up, or you got the help you needed long before me; if that story was true of course.” 

I sit back and take his posture fully in. Besides these comfortable chairs, he looks like he’s right at home. With his legs crossed, foot resting on his bottom knee with my portfolio in his lap. His elbows rest on the armchairs and then I realize that this man either doesn’t play, or he knows more than he lets on.

“So are you still going to talk to me?” I break first.

“Of course. I just really don’t want to waste my time. I have a wife and a kid you know.”

I narrow my eyes. “Now are you lying to me?”

His chuckle seems to come from deep within his chest as it travels up. “I guess we’ll never know until we get to know each other, now won’t we?”

“Heh, I guess not.”

“Can you tell me then what really happen then?”

“I could, but I just don’t want to.”

“We’ve already covered wasting my time, Miss Areasten.”

“I know. I’m just truly not ready to talk about it.” I say with tears in my eyes. Dang, Why does my past need to be my soft spot?

“If you wish.” He stops and grabs a box of tissues, handing them over to me. I look at them in surprise. “Wouldn’t want to ruin your makeup for such a beautiful young lady.”

I chuckle at this. He’s quite the charmer for being so old.

“Now, may I ask why you came into my office all covered up?” I look at him while wiping underneath my sunglasses. Shoot, I forgot to take them off. “It is quite beautiful today, is it not?”

“It would be if I wasn’t allergic to the sun.” I say as I remove my glasses at least. The pain usually goes numb after a while.

“Would you like me to close the blinds?” He says as he turns his upper body around to point out the old school blinds that stay perched at the top.

“That is completely up to you.”

“I would want to make a young lady like yourself comfortable here.” He says as he puts the beige folder on the desk on his right side.

“Nothing about this is comfortable to be completely honest.” I look around now that it doesn’t seem like I'm being rude. “Nor the fact I’m young.”

“Twenty eight is a lot better than fifty two, now is it?” He says as he pulls the blinds down before turning the rod to close them.

“Yes, it is. Though it still seems you’re hanging in there.” I laugh a little as I take off my white sun hat. 

“Barely. One of these days I might drop dead either in my sleep or walking around here.” I chuckle at that. 

“But what’s your job like? I’m sure you’d have to deal with your job and family.” He asks as he sits back down.

“Oh, I don’t have a family.” I say before turning to put the tissues and sun hat on the little table beside me.

“Mother? Brother?”

“No one at all. Truly. Died a long time ago.” I say, surprisingly well.

“Do you have any friends?” 

“One. The only friend I believe I’ll ever need.”

“So your close to them?”

“Of course. He and I grew up together but it seems now a day, he’s off doing who knows what.” I mention rather lowly.

“So you stay all by yourself when you go home from work?”

“Yeah. Though, I find the quiet more enjoyable at times.” 

“The average human will go crazy if they don’t get enough human contact, ya know.”

“I believe I get enough of that at my job.”

“You know what I mean.” He says smiling, making me smile as well.

It goes silent because I know that he’s right. I need a friend or just someone or something to confide in. Anyone other than a therapist.

“You’re lonely.” He states and I look down at my lap, finding my gloved white hands more interesting than his dark brown eyes. 

“Here.” He gets up from his cushioned armchair and starts packing his things. “Since you came in late, I can’t talk to you longer but I can recommend that you interact with more people. Now I know that maybe harder for some people but back in my day, There was always someone right around the corner.” He gets out an orange, purple, and a white sheet of paper. He walks around his desk in the left hand corner of his room and hands them to me. “And this might be a good place to start.”

I get up and grab the papers. The orange one is in an old black english font that really is appealing with the orange. It says that it’s a bar called Grillby’s with monster alcoholic beverages? The same goes with the food. The border is decorated with flames that seem to reflect in the light, giving the illusion that the paper really is on fire.

The purple reads Muffet’s Bakery with dark purple calligraphy. This border has spider webs or some kind of lace that is actually pleasing to the eye with a light silver. The pastries and delicacies were said to be made ‘by spiders, for spiders, of spiders’? What?

The White paper just reads that the building was a larger version of a shop underground in a town called Snowdin? It seems that every single one of these flyers sold only monster food.

“Monster establishments?” I questioned.

“If interacting with humans ain’t your cup of tea, than maybe getting to know another species will.”

“Yeah, like that’s any better.” I say as I look up for a second at Mr. Witterman, then focus back on the flyers. The first two were very detailed, but the third seemed a little bland to really catch anyone’s attention. 

“Like I said: You never really know who’s around the corner.” He says as he stands there, probably watching my expression to see if I might give it a shot, though he breaks the pleasant silence before I could really give him an answer.

“Welp, I best be going. My son has a football game that if I miss, my wife will be chewing my ear off about.” He says as he claps his hands with his fist. 

“For fifty two, you really are energetic.” I say teasingly.

“Fifty five, but age is really just a number.” He laughs.

Seems like he lied too. 

“Yeah. It really is.” I look to space blankly; knowing the age I really am. I blink before I start. “Now you said I came in late?” 

“Oh, yeah. Sessions start every Tuesday every week at ten.” He says as he puts on his beige trench coat from the coat hanger behind his desk in the far corner. 

“Why not Mondays?”

“Miss, who likes Mondays?” He asks as he grabs his dark maroon satchel. 

“No one I know of.” I giggle.

“Exactly.” He grabs his gray and black fedora off the coat hanger. “Now I best be off. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss..?” He teases as he holds out his hand.

“Please,” I take his hand as I tease back. “Amalia is fine, Mr..?”

“Witterman.” He smiles bright, causing me to smile. “Now, I’ll see you next Tuesday?”

I hesitate. Now from my other lifes, therapy was always a chore. There wasn’t any really honest people and they seemed to want to get out as soon as possible. They were always tired, grouchy, and plain annoying. It was always like an interrogation. None of those sessions could compare to this warm, welcoming, and friendly feeling I’ve had with this man; and I’ve only been here for ten minutes? That’s a record in my book. He seems kind, loving, and oh so patient with me. Of course this little exchange is just pretend. I’d have to go no matter what, but honestly, I’m actually considering it. 

He raised his brows that had no gray hair on them; leaning in as he awaited my answer. And he smiled; pushing his wrinkled eyes upward into something so sincere.

“Absolutely.” I say as I smile wide back at him.

“Now that’s what I like to hear! Though, please consider going to one of those places, and may I just say that Muffet’s Bakery has the most delicious pastries I’ve had in decades.” He leans in to whisper. “The strawberry vanilla ones are my favorite.”

“I’ll stop by at least one of them.” I assure him while giggling. “I can’t really digest food that well though.” 

“Well that’s too bad,” He says, his face animated widely. “Though you can always save me the ones you can’t finish.”

At this, he and I both laugh and I’m filled with that warm feeling again. I start to smile wider as the warmth finally engulfs me. We both head out of his office, before I go back in to retrieve my sun hat and sunglasses.

My cheeks warm in embarrassment as he smiles at me, probably remembering something at the display of my forgetfulness, even if I tried so hard to look and sound professional. I say goodbye but right as I’m ten yards away he calls out my attention.

“Stay clear from the sun, ya hear?” 

As I’m about to speak, a basket that’s labeled ‘free’ catches my attention and I pull on one of the curled handles. His eyes brighten at what I hold up before I continue.

“I plan on It!” I exclaim with a smile, waving the black umbrella in the air. His laugh echoes through the halls as he walks down the left hall and I stay a little longer when he’s out of my sight; staring at the place he once was. 

I don’t meet a lot of good people like that man. When I did, I never did want to get attached; young or old, but this one I can’t simply walk away from. My whole life I’ve established would run into shambles if I did. My career down the drain, in prison, and trying to fake my death once again only to start a new one. I sigh as I turn around to continue my long journey home. 

It was just lightly raining this morning but the weather decided to change up. Good thing Ebonbrooke always seemed to be rainy. Otherwise these free umbrellas wouldn’t have saved my life. The sun really can kill me, not just some allergy. 

My mind wanders as I exit the building the city built for officers and detectives alike that can get the help they need.

I’ve already recieved weird looks for opening an umbrella in perfect weather, but I hardly care. The amount of millennia I’ve lived, who would? Just, why do I care about such a simple session? No, I myself know exactly why. Getting attached to Mr. Witterman.

Now, living long has it’s perks. You get to see the world change, the sights, sounds; but getting attached to someone and going to their funeral can really mess up a person’s mental state. Even if I don’t go through my hormonal menstrual cycles anymore.

A lot of men and women think I’m much like a man anyway. The way I dress, eat, sit, sleep; but that doesn’t mean that my emotions can stay locked up forever. Speaking of locks, I stare at the lock to my small condo just a few blocks away from that building I just walked out of. 

Locks. 

Seems so easy just to let everything go in just one motion of your wrist.

I’d rather break mine before doing any of that.

I enter my home and kick off my ankle boots, relishing in the air that hits my feet. I throw down my hat, sunglasses and satchel on the countertop and collapse onto the couch, clutching at the small pillow. Everything stills as the silence settles in. It would be a lot louder with people here. Maybe even just Elliot would be enough just to give me a slight headache. 

But, no. He’s off exploring the world and getting bank. He probably wouldn’t have time just to catch up on old times.

But Mr. Witterman would want me to interact with at least someone while I await for the next week to come. 

Wait, why do I care? It’s just some old man, not your dad! He just… feels a lot like a father figure. 

I turn around on my back and stare at my ceiling, having this time before I go to work to think about what I could do. 

Bar? Nah, not much of a drinker, even though I drink blood.

Bakery? Mmm… maybe… Haven’t had a good pastry in a while. It’ll just sit in my stomach a few days before It actually digests, but maybe it’ll actually taste good.

The grocery store can be saved for another day. Probably never though. I’ll just be walking around aimlessly. I wonder what kind of monster food they have.

You know, why not just move in with a few peeps and tell Mr. Witterman if that’s enough social interaction. I smile at the thought until my watch on my left hand starts to beep. I sigh simply before I get up and see what other cases they have for me at work.

I walk around the couch and lean onto the back as I stare at my sun hat. The thing draws to much attention that I would like, but It keeps from literally melting and catching on fire in the sun. Being the only vampire in Ebonbrooke can really be a pain when your known for being that city’s best detective. 

**———**

“Well look at who it is!” A young male voice yells from across the police headquarters. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be here until the seventeenth!”

Great. Jacob’s here.

“Do me a favor will ya, and don’t let Gordon know alright?” I say as I step out of the elevator with some files under my arm. Thankfully I got these done before he got here or he would’ve wanted to tag along.

“How long have you been here?” He asks as I walk by him, his voice low enough for just this conversation.

“Enough to get a case done.” I flop the file on my desk. “It seemed small at first but I think there’s a much bigger picture.”

“Flawalske?” He says as he picks up the file and flips through it with a sugar donut in his hand. 

“Yeah. The guy always seemed to be the normal friendly neighborhood drug dealer around the corner I was going to bust again until I saw him sell to some big class man in suits.” I point to the file case as I sit. “Some real nice suits.”

Jacob picks up one of the photographs and looks at it closely, leaving crumbs all over my desk as he sits down on it. “With some jewelry too.”

“Right. Off the desk.” I say as I kick him with my heel. “Picked up Flawsy and arrested him.” I add as I swipe the crumbs in my hand and drop them in the trash.

“Come on Ama!” He says, shocked as he hops down a bit from the force of my nudge.

“No, look, he sold those men club drugs, Jake. Flunitrazepam, ketamine; How’s a small drug dealer get a load like that?” I say as I lean in and point out the papers from the Forensics office.

“Come on, It’s 201X. It’s not that hard.” He says, unbelievingly. 

“But Flawalske?” 

Jacob takes a bite of his purple sugar donut before he flops down the files. “You might be onto something Ama but don’t let Gordon know you’ll interrogate him without a warrant.” 

“Hey, at least we got him finally. He was really getting on my nerves.” I say as I pull out the stool under my desk and plop my feet up. 

“Interrogating who without a warrant?” A pink haired clinical worker pops up from her partition wall.

“Detective Amalia interrogating a drug dealer downtown.” Jacob says as he tries to sit down on my end of the desk.

“Who’s asking?” I say as I elbow Jacob in his thigh; earning a yelp from him.

“Kamie Lincoln. It’s my first day here.” She says as she holds out her hand from her side as she leans on the wall with her arm.

“Amalia. Nice to meet you.” I say, narrowing my eyes a bit. I really don’t like meeting new people in the office, especially if they’re rookies with hair like that.

“Umm.. You too.” She says nervously as she takes in my expression.

“Aw, don’t worry Kam, she may seem tough on the outside,” he says sliding up to me. “but once you get passed her ego, you’ll be fine.” Resting his head next to mine for a second before I shove it away.

“I’m just so tired of seeing those missing flyers on that damn pin board.” I say, frustrated with how much flyers there are and how I memorized those faces to the smallest of details.

“Aw man, I’m sorry I’m late.” My assistant Jamal says as he walks up with his suitcase and paperwork in his hands, saving the dread that was coming in this conversation.

“It’s alright, I got here early anyway. Just as long as you’re here by six o’clock, you’re fine. Here let me help you with that.” I offer as I get up from my seat.

“No, no it’s alright-“ but before he could protest, I’ve already have his paperwork and my file on top in my hands.

“Aw, let the lady help ya James. She might even give ya a kiss in return.” Jacob teases while laughing with Kamie before I throw my stress ball at him.

Jamal’s desk is just a few steps away for privacy but enough to have that interaction of yelling at each other across the way. At first, he disagreed but after a while, that little boy persona began to melt away when he started to get comfortable around my personality and the office. Turns out this young man is a little too smooth for his age though.

“Well, speaking of something in return-“ he starts.

“No Jamal, we’ve talked about this.” I say, already expecting it from the start of Jacob's teasing. 

“Just one date; that’s all I’m asking. One date and I’ll leave you alone.” He says with a smirk.

“I ain’t stupid Jamal. One date leaves to a couple more, a couple more leaves to doing the nasty in bed, and I’m not ready for any type of relationship. Plus, I’m way older than you.” I say as I organize his papers on his desk before leaning and looking at him. 

“Just one year. One year older and you old now.” He says as his thug accent comes out.

Man, he didn’t even know how old I really am. “Exactly. But, I know a smooth young man like you can get some better tail than this old hag.”

“You ain’t old,” He cuts me off from going back to my desk. “but what If I’m into that?” He says as he smirks, thankfully learning his lesson on grabbing me to catch my attention. 

“Than you have some real issues brotha.” He chuckles. “Now I need you to come with me later on to interrogate Flawalske about him selling some club drugs to some really shady men. You’ll go with me later on to also find those men after but right now, Flawsy is in one of the cells in the downtown police station.”

“Weren’t you supposed to be gone for two weeks?” He says as he looks through the file.

“Ain’t nobody gotta know.”

“Yeah right.” 

“Areasten!”

The whole boiler room goes quiet as everyone stops typing, calling, and looks at Chief Gordon as he yells from his office balcony. 

“My office. Now!” He seems to growl out.

“Well, shit.” I say as I watch him storm back into his office.

“There goes your plans for today.” Jamal comments.

“Who the hell ratted me out?” I say to Jacob as he and Kamie walk up.

“Who else?” He says with his country accent as he nods his head back to someone behind us, that just so happens to be Detective Tiffany, one of the other detectives in Ebonbrooke who’s working slowly but surely to pass me up on my rank. 

“I should’ve known.” I say, getting bored by the second. 

“Really Tiffany?” Jamal says, already indicating his tone of ‘Again with this Bullshit?’

“We all know that Amalia shouldn’t be here and should be getting the rest she needs. It’ll give me enough time to become the next Chief and be the one bossin’ her around, anyway.” She says as she inspects her long demon nails. 

“In your dreams Barbie.” Jacob scoffs as he crosses his arms.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be, cowboy? Like maybe trying to get laid for once?”

“Hey, don’t you have those homicide cases to be working on? Or maybe doing your actual job and get to work on those ‘missing kids’ cases rather than screwing the janitor in the supply closet.” I say to her enraged face at me and everyone’s laughter. Jamal’s instigating isn’t helping either.

“It’s not like you’re doing anything, Miss goody two shoes. Weren't you supposed to be back home after your little meltdown in that dimly lit place? Whose name you were calling again? Oh! Wasn’t it Bethany? Maybe it’s time you learn that your personal bullshit stays at home rather than bringing that shit here, where the real men and women work.”

Before I could say anything to voice my rage at this blonde bimbo insulting her name, a hot pink blur incases my vision.

“Hi! Nice to meet you; name’s Kamie. I’m new here but I’m already not liking your envious, bitchy attitude so why don’t you get steppin’. 

“And who are you supposed to be?” Tiffany says as she looks down at Kamie from her six foot height. 

“The worst gremlin you’ll ever see if you don’t get your fake breast ass outta here before I put you on blast in front of this whole boiler room and you and I both know we wouldn’t want that, now?” She leaned in. “Would we?” She whispered.

Presuming if it was just luck or if Barbie was intimidated by a rookie putting her in her place, Tiffany stormed away with a huff as her face darkened pink. With that, Kamie earned just a tad bit of my respect, but who’s to say I wasn’t frustrated at her sticking up for me. I could fight my own battles.

Jamal looked daum near impressed while Jacob was laughing his head off. Now I’m sure the whole boiler room was back to what they were doing if it was just us three causing a scene but with Kamie’s hot pink hair, it drew everyone’s attention and I wasn’t one to want to take the spotlight.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you but,” she started to whisper “I know what it’s like to have PTSD attacks if that was what she was getting at. Us crazies have to stay together.” She said as the others laughed their asses off.

“Thanks.” I say, shaking her hand. Somehow, it was a relief that someone gets where I come from in those types of situations. 

“Areasten!” Chief called again.

“Good luck!” Kamie called.

“You’re gonna need it girly!” Jacob called from Kamie’s shoulder.

Back to the problem at hand, Chief Gordon wasn’t the nicest person. Mainly grumpy but he seemed to relax when I got the serious cases done. I mean, I would too if I didn’t have to worry about where the next serial killer’s going to strike next or what escape route the bank robbers are gonna take. But I’m sure me blowing our most recent case didn’t help with the amount of other things he had to deal with.

“Shut the door, god dammit.” He commands as he’s pacing behind his desk.

“Didn’t I tell you that you were on break?” He says as he puts his hands on his desk, his white shirt sleeves were rolled up to show his musciline arms. 

“I’d rather not use my vacation days, sir.” I say simply as I hold my hands.

“Amalia, I get that your Ebonbrooke’s best inspector. Damn, you might even take my job if you keep closing these cases at your rate, but you need to get some help!” I flinch. “You damn near had a heart attack back there! You worked yourself up so much that you almost died, Areasten! Died!”

I bow my head, having nothing to say because of how shameful I feel. It’s not like I didn’t show up to therapy, I just want to go to work now.

“I didn’t want to have to do this Areasten but I’m putting you under a two month suspension.” He says as he gets the paperwork from his desk drawer.

“But sir!”

“No!” He yells at the top of his lungs, having everybody hear besides the good installation in the building. 

“Is he always that angry?” Kamie whispers as Jacob and Jamal look at the office door together.

“Not with her, no.” Jamal answers.

“He ain’t going to do nothing too extreme.” Jacob says as he sits on Amelia’s desk while lighting a cigarette.

“With you he might.” Jamal laughs as he shoves Jacob off of said desk.

“Please, I have this really good case!” I beg.

“If I hear another word from you, I’ll make it three!” He yelled as his voice rose and then soften. 

Like anybody else would, I shut my mouth with a click.

“If I see you back in this building or even ten steps away from it, you’re fired!”

“But!”-

“Not. Another. Word.” 

My shock turned to anger as I glared at him. For everything I’ve done and everything I’m about to uncover, I have to go on this lazy excuse for a vacation. Now, I could try to persuade him but Chief Gordon don’t play. 

But this case might just lead to all of those missing kids. Little Johnny, Abigail, Louise, even Susanna with her picture that has almost been up there for two years. All those missing kids, their lives being ruined as we speak. Why am I just standing here? Do something!

“Well?” The Chief interrupts my thoughts.

“That marks five minutes.” Jacob states as he looks at his watch.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kamie questions, still worryingly looking at the office door from her chair.

“It means that Chief Gordon never has just a five minute conversation.” Jamal says as he studies the case file.

“I sure hope she’s okay…” Kamie says as she bites her nails.

“Aw, don’t worry! She’ll be back messing around with us in a hot minute!” Jacob assures while he sits on the desk with his leg up. “Just you wait!”

Suddenly, the chief’s glass door slams open with a pissed off looking Amalia speed walking down the stairs.

“Uh oh…” Jamal says as he shot up off Amaila’s chair from the sound. Same goes with Jacob as he quickly hopped off the desk. 

“How’s that door not broken?” Jacob wonders quietly.

“Amalia?” Kamie says as she runs up to the furious detective. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

“Nothing.” I say simply before I storm past her to my desk. Quickly, and rather harshly, I start packing my things.

“Jamal.” I order.

“Yes?”

“I’m going to be taking those vacation days so did you study that case I handed to you?” I question as I put on my white gloves.

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll be taking the original file and I’ll send you a copy.” I stop once I have my suitcase in my left hand. “Protect it with your life. I don’t want anyone to see this case, touch this case or smell this vanilla folder. I don’t want to see any other fingerprints on this case other than yours and mine, Do I make. myself. Clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” He says nervously.

“Good. Now, while I’m gone, make sure no one sits on my desk or goes through my things.” I say finally as I lock all of my drawers.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Wait, where’re you goin’?” Jacob says through the rushed conversation and me putting on my white sun hat and dark sunglasses.

“Home, and I'm sure as hell closing this case.” I say before storming off towards the elevator. Right before I enter, Tiffany blocks the way. 

“See you in two months.~” she sings as she side steps for me to pass.

Don’t push her down. Don’t push her down. Nope, don’t punch her either. 

I rush past her and click the lobby button. We both have a staring contest before the door closes and Jamal shouts my name a little too late.

I’m not gonna let this suspension get the best me. I just can’t. Something fishy’s going on in this town and I’m going to find out what. I’m going to find those kids.

“Ah! Miss Areasten! Can I-?” The receptionist calls once the elevator door opens.

I’m going to find Jimmy.

“No. You can get back to work.” 

I'm going to find Johnny.

“But the-!”

Abigail.

“Whatever it is, cancel it!”

Louise.

“Wait!”

Little Susanna.

I walk outside and suddenly I bump into someone ten steps away from the door, spilling the case file everywhere. 

“Damn, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” I say as I bend down in my dress shoes, not even bothering to look up at whoever I bumped into.

“IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT SPEEDY HUMAN THOUGH YOU REALLY SHOULD WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN A PUBLIC AREA!” The loud voice booms.

I look up at the interesting and unnecessary volume of the person's voice to see a white blur of the person’s skin color. Darn the sun and it’s side effects on me. 

“BUT I’M SURE YOU DIDN’T MEAN ANY HARM BY IT! LET THE GREAT PAPYRUS HELP YOU WITH THOSE!” He declares as he bends down to help with the paperwork, providing me a better way to see his face without straining at the sun’s light, but he still looks like a white blur.

“You’re name’s Papyrus?” I ask lightly, my curiosity greater than my sour mood.

“YES! I WAS JUST ON MY WAY INSIDE WITH THE CLASS! BUT I’M SURE THEY CAN WAIT A FEW MINUTES IF I’M JUST OFFERING MY ASSISTANCE.”

“What class?” I question as I try to stealthily keep him from seeing the papers In my right hand.

“WELL, THE POLICE ACADEMY IS ON THE TOUR OF EBONBROOKE’S POLICE HEADQUARTERS, THE BUILDING YOU JUST WALKED OUT OF.” He says as he looks at me for a second and gets back to picking up the papers. “AT FIRST, I STOPPED TO GO PICK UP SOME TRASH A HUMAN DROPPED. I’M POSITIVE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT SO I KINDLY REMINDED THEM THAT LITTERING IS A BIG ISSUE. AND CAN GET THEM A PENALTY!.”

I look back and see the said class with humans and monsters in the group. They continue to look in our direction and I realize that was probably why that lady was calling me. 

I quickly turn back to the papers, hoping my sunhat and sunglasses hid most of my face in my outburst. “Now I really feel like a jerk.” I say aloud as my cheeks get hotter by the second. 

“WHY’S THAT?” He asks as he hands me my papers.

I stand and look at him, fixing my sunglasses. Though, that’s when I realize he’s a monster as well. The pale pigment of his skin wasn’t skin but bone. Papyrus was a very tall skeleton monster.

“Ah.. oh just.. I really need to watch my temper. That’s all.” I say as I straighten the papers in my hands, a little embarrassed that I was staring.

“THAT IS REALLY GOOD SELF ADVICE! I BELIEVE EVERYBODY NEEDS TO TAKE A MINUTE TO THINK BEFORE ACTING. NOT ONLY THAT BUT TAKING TIME TO REALIZE THAT IF YOU LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET THE BETTER OF YOU, YOU MIGHT HURT SOMEONE ON ACCIDENT.” He says as he seems to smile.

“Exactly what I was thinking. I’m Amalia. Amalia Areasten. I work here.” I introduce myself as I offer my hand. He grabs it happily with his boney hands. The police academy uniform seems to make his upper body stand out; that or monster ribs are much larger than a human’s.

“YOU WORK HERE?!” He shouts happily, making me giggle, washing away my bad mood before.

“Yes. I’m Inspector or Detective Areasten in Ebonbrooke. The best you’ll ever see.” I say proudly to his child like behavior. Didn’t he say he was in the Academy?

“WOWIE! ALTHOUGH I WAS IN THE ROYAL GUARD UNDERGROUND, I LEARNED THAT BEING A DETECTIVE IS ALMOST THE SAME. WELL TO SOME EXTENT. I’M SURE IT ISN’T ANYTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN’T HANDLE THOUGH!” He says as he poses.

“I’m sure it isn’t, big guy. Now, I wouldn’t want you to miss the tour now, so you best be going.” I offer playfully. This guy really is just a big softy.

“OF COURSE! I’LL SEE YOU LATER ON SPEEDY HUMAN. WHEN I WORK HERE OF COURSE!” He calls when he reaches the glass sliding doors.

“I’ll be looking forward to it!” I laugh as I wave.

He runs into the building and I stand still and look as he joins a fish monster with bright red hair. She drags him into a noogie position while bulging eyes seem to appear with tears rushing down his face. I smile at the weird display before I start my way back to my car. Once I’m in, I don’t drive off or look through the file over again so I can figure out a good place to start. I’m just sitting here; and I suddenly I know why. 

I haven’t laughed genuinely like that in over a century. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A boiler room in offices just means it’s one big room with multiple desks in there; and you all are probably wondering why Areasten just doesn’t get her own office since she’s a inspector: as much as she says she likes the quiet, she likes big, loud, and busy environments better. Now the switching between inspector and detective: both mean the same, just trying to imply that an inspector is a rank below the Chief. Now that’s explain, I hope you enjoyed. Keep in mind that everything will be explained later on in the story and I’m always opened to some good old constructive criticism!


	2. Think Before You Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New phone, who dis? Sorry, can’t. Gotta return some video tapes. No, sorry, I meant regular recording tapes.

I come into the building at five thirty in the morning.

Now, Amaila said that if I come in at six, it’ll be fine, but if she keeps coming in early, I feel like I’m not doing my job. Sure, stay in and sleep because she said it was alright but _she’s_ losing sleep by taking in all these cases she’s not even in charge of. Busting the Drug Cartel down in Mexico that started to import drugs in Ebon., taking down serial killers that came here to hide out for a bit, not to even mention the homicide cases all over town she’s done. Sure, this city has been a lot safer than it was ten years ago, but only a person can go so far before they snap; and I sure as hell didn’t want to know what would happen if my boss snapped. 

“Gettin’ to work early brotha?” The janitor said to me as I left the elevator to my floor.

“Getting paid to do something, am I right?” I said as I stretched out my arms with my suitcase and coffee.

“Damn right.” The old man laughed as he went back to mopping the floors.

I went straight to Amalia’s desk. Everything was so organized and neat that she would know if someone just took a paperclip off her desk. But, that didn’t mean she’d get angry for him helping her with a case on it. 

I pulled out the office chair and sat down, still a little tired for waking up so early. Damn that woman is a pain in my ass. Always working. Always busy. Can’t even have a break. But, I do want to get with her. She’s lucky I put up with it for her. 

And what I had to put up with was being in a chair without getting up for two hours looking into two shady men. 

Turns out Flawalske sold those drugs two men called Antjuan Phillip and Antonio García. Mr. Phillip used to work on a strawberry farm with his family before he started going into the music industry; before he got his girlfriend, Maria Rodrìguez, pregnant. Now he sells old school records on Fillmore street east of town. 

Thing is, Antonio grew up in south Mexico and came to America with his family. Traveled around for a bit before he disappears for a few years and all of a sudden enters a university, just so he could drop out when he was in the middle of his PhD in chemistry. Now, he just works as an assistant at a forensics office in Atlanta. So what’s this guy doing all the way out here in Ebonbrooke? And why did this dude suddenly disappear for a few years and suddenly pop into a university. What did this guy do, sell dope for half a decade and wanted to make something of his life when he was gone for half of it.

I sat back in my seat and glare at Amaila’s computer I was working on. This doesn’t make any sense. Sure, selling records can get you enough money. Especially if they're really old ones, but not enough to buy the suits these two both got on right now. Look at all those rings they both have! Sure Antonio could probably afford it but _how_ did he manage to afford it? 

Man. We’re going to be in that interrogating room for a long ass time if Flawalske doesn’t talk right away. Like he would just spill the beans at the start anyway. 

“AH, HUMAN! ARE YOU AMALIA'S ASSISTANT?”

I practically yelp and jump five feet in the air from my chair at the sudden loud voice.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN?” The skeleton monster asks. 

“Uhhhhh…..” Is all I can say to the very tall, about nine feet, tall skeleton who is the only other person here… monster, whatever he is.

“I’m so sorry Jamal!” A woman’s voice says as the elevator opens to a messy haired woman with her glasses on tilt.

“He just came in and asked for Amaila and when I said she wasn’t here, he asked for you and then he asked what floor you were on and then hejustdecidedtogorightaheadandhewastofastand-!” 

“Woah! Okay! It’s alright! I… uh…” I glanced at the skeleton that has his eye...sockets?? Trained on me. “Can handle it from here.”

“Al-alright…” she says passively.

“Go ahead and head back to work.” I wave my hand.

“J-J-Just call me if you need anything!” She says as she quickly runs back to the elevator. 

“Okay!” I call nervously, hoping that this monster didn’t take offense to that lady running away so quickly.

“Now, you asked if I was Amaila’s assistant.” I went back to the matter at hand.

“YES! I TOLD HER YESTERDAY THAT I WAS GOING TO SEE HER HERE WHEN I STARTED WORKING HERE BUT WHEN I MENTIONED HER TO MY BROTHER, HE WANTED TO SEE IF SHE WOULD JOIN US FOR DINNER! WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS?”

“Uh.. no... she well…” Amaila didn’t mention anything on what to say if someone asked for her! What do I say? If I say she’s on suspension then she’ll yell at me because I was telling other people her business or that if I say where she is, then she’ll get mad for telling other people where she is!

“ASSISTANT HUMAN?” The skeleton monster calls my attention again, ‘saving’ me from my ever spiraling panic. 

“Well…” Why did I have to act like this because of this woman?!

Suddenly, the telephone on my desk starts to ring and I thank God for saving me from this predicament for the time being.

“Hold on just a moment.” I say with my finger before I start to speed walk to the phone.

“ISN’T THAT SOMEONE ELSE’S PHONE, ASSISTANT HUMAN?” He asks as I walk.

“No, This one is mine.” Walk faster!

“THAN WHO’S DESK WERE YOU WORKING ON?” He seems to ask genuinely. 

“A-Amaila’s. She lets me when I help her with a case!” Why did she think separated desks was a good idea?!

“WOWIE! LIKE SHARING! I’M GLAD YOU ALL DO THAT HERE! IT TRULY MAKES EVERYTHING FASTER!” His voice rises.

“Hello??” I ask to whatever person that is on the other line, desperation written in my voice. Suddenly, a small part of my brain supplies how unprofessional I am acting.

“Jamal!” Amaila’s voice booms from the speaker phone and echoes throughout the boiler room. 

.

..

… 

SHIT!

“I’m stuck in traffic right now.” I curse to myself as I inform Jamal.

So much for meeting him at that police station I was supposed to interrogate Mr. Flawsy ass. Why me? Why can’t I look cool and say I’m already there and ready to go; waiting on him. Instead, I’m stuck in the middle of traffic trying all my might not to rage because _I _at least have somewhere important to go.__

____

__

“You’re gonna have to meet me there to-.”

__

__

“SPEEDY HUMAN!” A voice booms in the background. Wait. Isn’t that-

__

__

“WAIT! NO-!!!” Jamal yells before some struggle is clearly heard from the other side of the line. _And my whole car is echoing from it _.__

_____ _

_____ _

“SPEEDY HUMAN! I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS JUST LOOKING FOR YOU WHEN YOU SEEMED TO BE OUT. THOUGH IT IS CONVENIENT WHEN YOU CALLED AS I WAS ASKING YOUR ASSISTANT IF HE KNEW WHERE YOU WERE! MAY I ASK WHERE YOU ARE?”

_____ _

_____ _

“Wait! Please!” Jamal begs from the background. I start smiling from ear to ear from this whole situation.

_____ _

_____ _

“Well, Papyrus.” 

_____ _

_____ _

“Wait, she knows you?” Jamal says as he uncovers from his hands over his head and looks at the skeletal man. Since when did she know this dude?! No, he said he bumped into her. So, yeah, she shouldn’t know him this well already to be suddenly okay with him calling on her work phone! OR HIM COMING IN UNANNOUNCED FOR THAT MATTER.

_____ _

_____ _

“Like I said, I’m stuck in traffic where I think what’s on main road?? but I’m kinda busy at the moment so I really can’t go out today.” I avoid giving any details on where I am. 

_____ _

_____ _

“WELL, ARE YOU BUSY THURSDAY?”

_____ _

_____ _

Hopefully able to track down those rich guys. “Yes.” 

_____ _

_____ _

“FRIDAY?”

_____ _

_____ _

Have to go drinking that night. “Yes.”

_____ _

_____ _

“WILL YOU BE AVAILABLE ON A SATURDAY ?” He asks, his voice almost in a pleading tone.

_____ _

_____ _

“Mmmmmm…” I hum as I think. I mean, I could work more on this case. I’ll be able to get this done and uncover all this fishy business. Start interrogating those guys if Flawalske sends me to the right place. I mean, sacrificing one day isn’t bad! It’ll take longer though… Wait, this is Papyrus! How could you say no? But then again, I barely know him… But then I could tell Mr. Witterman I hung out with someone new! 

_____ _

_____ _

This so called “Papyrus” crosses his red gloved fingers, bends his legs, and closes his sockets so hard that Jamal can see them shake with his shoulders. He holds the phone above his skull, almost breaking the long spiral cord connecting the phone and the phone box as he waits for her answer.

_____ _

_____ _

“Ya actually. Why?” She says finally.

_____ _

_____ _

Jamal watches as relief washes through his slim skeleton body while he answers. 

_____ _

_____ _

“WELL, WHEN I MENTIONED YOU TO MY BROTHER, HE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA THAT WE SHOULD INVITE YOU OVER FOR DINNER. I WANTED TO ASK YOU PERSONALLY BUT IF NOW IS THE ONLY WAY I GET TO ASK YOU THAN I’M GLAD THAT I CAUGHT YOU WHEN YOU WEREN’T BUSY!” He seems to beam as he looks at the floor, smile growing by the second. 

_____ _

_____ _

“Wait, hold the phone, you have a brother?” I ask as I start to move up in the long line of cars. 

_____ _

_____ _

Papyrus cringes at this line for some reason but talks anyway. “YES! HIS NAME IS SANS AND HE’S MY OLDER BROTHER! BUT WHEN YOU MEET HIM, DON’T LET HIS LAZY WAYS GET THE BEST OF YOU! YOU HAVE A LOT OF THINGS GOING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW AND I WOULDN’T WANT MY BROTHER COMING ALONG AND RUINING IT IF HE INFLUENCES YOU WITH HIS LAZINESS!” 

_____ _

_____ _

This girl giggles at what Papyrus just said! How can she giggle?! That wasn’t even funny! And how is it this dude can set up a dinner date so quick when I’ve been asking for months if I could just take her out to the movies or ice cream!?

_____ _

_____ _

“I’m sure I can resist. And I’d love to meet him and see your home.”

_____ _

_____ _

“I’M SURE YOU’LL ADORE IT AS MUCH AS YOU ADORE ME!” Papyrus beams.

_____ _

_____ _

“Excuse me?” Amaila giggles. Man if I were to say something like that, she would have my head!

_____ _

_____ _

“WELL, EVERYONE ADORES ME! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS SO WHO COULDN’T BE A FAN OF ONLY THE GREATEST?” He poses. Why is this dude posing!? 

_____ _

_____ _

Amaila laughs.

_____ _

_____ _

_And why is she going along with this!?_

_____ _

_____ _

“Of course they do, Papyrus. You could even call me your number one fan!” She says, that playful tone I’ve never heard this woman use to a grown man and I’ve been working for her more than a year.

_____ _

_____ _

“YOU MIGHT HAVE TO COMPETE WITH THAT SPOT OVER MY OTHER HUMAN FRIEND BUT I’LL TAKE IT AS A COMPLIMENT!” Papyrus jumps on the balls of his red boots.

_____ _

_____ _

“Oh? And who is this other human I’m competing with?” I ask as I pull down the sun visor when a stream of sunlight peaks through the clouds.

_____ _

_____ _

“THE AMBASSADOR FRISK OF COURSE! ONCE THEY HAD MY DATING SPAGHETTI, THEY NEVER LET ME GO EVEN WHEN I REJECTED THEIR UNDYING LOVE FOR ME! IT WAS VERY SURPRISING AT FIRST BUT I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED IT.” Papyrus says rather seriously.

_____ _

_____ _

Amaila starts howling with laughter that makes my ears burn. She never laughed like that with him! Now this tall skeleton shows up and says he went on a date with an eleven year old and she starts dying! Not even question if it’s a little Pedo-ish! NOPE! IT’S ALL FINE AND DANDY HERE!

_____ _

_____ _

“Goo-Good one Papyrus. What time is good to come over?” She exhales, trying to compose herself it seems.

_____ _

_____ _

“SIX IN THE EVENING SHOULD SURELY DO, YES?” He asks politely.

_____ _

_____ _

“Of course! Could you tell me where you live though? I wouldn’t want to drive through the town just to have dinner.” She jokes.

_____ _

_____ _

“OH! WELL.. ME AND MY BROTHER DON’T REALLY…”

_____ _

_____ _

Papyrus looks at Jamal nervously and turns his back towards him and tries his best to whisper but it turns out to be pretty loud. 

_____ _

_____ _

“WE DON’T LIVE IN THE SAFEST AREA I’M AFRAID.” He says as he covers the receiver with his hand, even though the phone is on speaker.

_____ _

_____ _

“Oh, it’s completely fine. I’ve lived here all my life so whatever place it is, I’m sure I’ll know where it is.”

_____ _

_____ _

“HAVE YOU HEARD OF GLENWOOD PARK APARTMENTS?” He says as sweat drips down his skull.

_____ _

_____ _

How is this orange cream puff surviving in a place like that?!

_____ _

_____ _

“Oh, yeah! I used to live in room one twenty two! I mean, yeah, it was pretty bad over there but it really wasn’t an issue if you stuck to yourselves.” I say happily. Of course they changed the name a while back but it still seemed to stick with the residents. “The manager did a number on that complex. It was a real shame she had to leave though. All of the kids missed her.”

_____ _

_____ _

“THERE WAS A DIFFERENT MANAGER?” Papyrus asks with curiosity, completely forgetting if she would be afraid to come.

_____ _

_____ _

“Well, when I lived there. Now I think it’s a new person but I didn’t really have time to go visit there back in the day.” 

_____ _

_____ _

“OH WELL, THAT’S PERFECT! WE LIVE IN THE FRONT AS WELL! THERE’S A LOT OF APARTMENTS WITH US BUT IF YOU GO BY THE MANAGER'S OFFICE, ON THE RIGHT IS ME AND BROTHER’S. ROOM ONE HUNDRED AND ONE!”

_____ _

_____ _

“There’s more of you?” I ask. Glenwood used to be packed with a lot of people. Now he’s saying there’s multiple people he knows that live there? 

_____ _

_____ _

Papyrus jumps a little at this and starts playing with a piece of his pastel yellow shirt that wasn’t quite tucked into his navy blue jeans. “W-WELL, YES! CO-COUSINS YOU COULD SAY. WE ALL LIVE IN THE FRONT. PEOPLE STARED A LOT WHEN WE WERE LIVING IN THE BACK BUT THE MANAGER LET US CHANGE THANKFULLY!”

_____ _

_____ _

Yeah, thankfully. I’m sure Gator or Miss Washington would’ve bugged them a lot. “Thank goodness. You and your family are doing better now though, right?” I ask, actually worrying if Papyrus is safe or not over there.

_____ _

_____ _

“OF COURSE! WE’RE KEEPING TO OURSELVES AND GETTING RENT IN ON TIME.” He says proudly.

_____ _

_____ _

“That’s great.” I laugh. “I can’t wait Papyrus. I’m looking forward to dinner.” I say as I look in my rearview mirror and see a man in a black jacket and dark sunglasses on a motorcycle, leaning on one of the cars. What is this guy doing?

_____ _

_____ _

“ME TOO, SPEEDY HUMAN! I’LL SEE YOU TILL THEN.” He says as he bends down, waiting to hang up but listening if Amaila has anything more to say.

_____ _

_____ _

“Oh, Papyrus! Hand the phone to Jamal please.” I say as I begin to hold my head high to see the guy’s face more clearly. He starts reaching for something in his jacket and I begin to take off my seatbelt. This guy better not be doing what I think he’s doing.

_____ _

_____ _

“OKAY SPEEDY HUMAN, GOODBYE NOW.” Papyrus says and then quickly hands the phone to Jamal, who is still glaring and looking at him suspiciously. 

_____ _

_____ _

I take the phone firmly out of his hands while remaining in contact with his smiling goofy face. This guy just think he can…

_____ _

_____ _

“Hello?” I tone down my voice in anger.

_____ _

_____ _

“I’m going to be late, so just start driving now to that police station and wait for me alright?” I get out my gun and wait until I can get out. “Just take the backroads. It’s a little busy today.”

_____ _

_____ _

“Fine. I’ll see you there. Bye.” Jamal quickly says before he hangs up. I look at the dashboard for a second and wonder what the hell his problem is before I hear a woman scream and a man shouting. Welp, Ebonbrooke will always be Ebonbrooke, I think before I get out and bust the man in the black leather jacket trying to mug an old woman from inside her car.

_____ _

_____ _

Jamal slams the phone down and glares at Papyrus.

_____ _

_____ _

“THANK YOU AGAIN, ASSISTANT JAMAL! IT WAS A PLEASURE MEETING YOU BUT I MUST BE OFF NOW. ACADEMY TRAINING STARTS IN A FEW MINUTES.” 

_____ _

_____ _

This guy… “Hol’ up!” Jamal says, his accent coming out. “How you know Amaila?”

_____ _

_____ _

“SHE BUMPED INTO ME YESTERDAY ON HER WAY OUT. SHE DROPPED ALL OF HER PAPERS AND I HELPED HER PICK THEM UP. SHE WAS REALLY NICE AND SHE LEARNED THAT WE SHOULDN’T LET OUR EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF US!”

_____ _

_____ _

“Uh huh. Sure. You’re trying to get with her?” Jamal cuts to the chase.

_____ _

_____ _

“GET WITH WHOM?” Papyrus asks, confusion seeming to be written all over his skull. Nope. I’ve heard and seen this little facade way to many times! This guy ain’t getting away with it.

_____ _

_____ _

“You’re tryin’ to get with Amaila, aren’t you?” He says as he holds his chin up and puts his hands in his pockets.

_____ _

_____ _

“YES? WE JUST DISCUSSED DINNER?? THIS SATURDAY?? RIGHT NOW??” Papyrus is genuinely confused.

_____ _

_____ _

“No, no, DATE her. You’re trying to date her?” Jamal clears up as he waves his hands along with his words.

_____ _

_____ _

“NO!” Papyrus exclaims, an orange blush dusting his cheekbones. “I JUST WANTED TO INVITE HER OVER FOR DINNER TO DISCUSS WHAT SHE DOES AT HER JOB AND INTRODUCE HER TO MY BROTHER!” Papyrus says as it’s his turn to wave his gloved hands around.

_____ _

_____ _

“Ohh, so you’re just usin’ her for details on her job then.” Jamal says as he crosses his arms, looking accusingly at Papyrus. 

_____ _

_____ _

“N-NO! JUST-!”

_____ _

_____ _

“Look, whatever it is man, Amaila has a lot going on right now, alright? She doesn’t even have time to go get ice cream with me. So if you’re expecting to get into her pants then don’t count on it, bud.”

_____ _

_____ _

“OF COURSE NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER DO PROMISCUOUS BEHAVIOR WITH ANYONE WITHOUT FOLLOWING THE FIRST TWO VOLUMES TO THE DATING RULE BOOK SERIES!”

_____ _

_____ _

“Dating rule book?? You know what, I don’t even want to know. Just head on back to the academy and never come onto this floor again. Only employees are allowed up here.” I inform.

_____ _

_____ _

“RIGHT! MY APLOGIZES! THANK YOU AGAIN ASSISTANT JAMAL!” Papyrus says before he jumps into the elevator and waves his hand lightly; his body hunched over from the size of the elevator.

_____ _

_____ _

“And Stop calling me that!” Jamal yells, irritation written on his face.

_____ _

_____ _

The elevator closes and Jamal finds himself getting angrier as he kicks a metal trash can, spilling all of the crumpled papers across the floor. He looks at the mess he made before he quickly picks up the papers before anyone else shows up unexpectedly.

_____ _

_____ _

—-

_____ _

_____ _

“Hey you finally showed up!” Jamal says once I come in. “Thought you turned around and went on that date with ‘Papyrus.’” He airquotes.

_____ _

_____ _

“Don’t be stupid. He’s really nice. And it’s not a date.” I say as I leaned against the desk that held a bunch of tape recorders and Jamal’s copy of the file. “Glad you brought the case.”

_____ _

_____ _

“I knew you wouldn’t have wanted to bring your own.” Jamal says as he follows me out of the room and down the hall to the box, as us detectives and officers call it, or the interrogation room.

_____ _

_____ _

“Hey, gotta be prepared. Now, no pictures on the walls.”

_____ _

_____ _

“Nope.”

_____ _

_____ _

“No one sided, look out window thing?”

_____ _

_____ _

“Nah. Tiffany said she’d rip my head off if I put Flawalske in there. Though, I would like to see her try.”

_____ _

_____ _

“Didn’t want that one anyway. And his chair?”

_____ _

_____ _

“No wheels. Why do you check this everytime we come in here?”

_____ _

_____ _

“To see if you have your shit together, now go listen while we talk. And make sure you turn it on this time.” I say before I walk into the room.

_____ _

_____ _

“That was one time!” I shake my head slightly at Jamal before I head in. “Oh!” I turn to him as he calls my attention. “Don’t worry. I made sure he got his call.” he says proudly.

_____ _

_____ _

“Aw, daum! Why would?!” I exclaim before I give up and start again. “This guy always gets his call! That’s why he always gets away!” I say through hushed words.

_____ _

_____ _

“Just go in there and work your magic! I’m sure you’ll get to make him talk either way! Plus, he’s at least getting twenty years for selling illegal drugs in Ebon.”

_____ _

_____ _

“You are so unbelievable.” I state with poison on my tongue. Next time he is not coming with me.

_____ _

_____ _

“What?” I ask genuinely as Amaila shuts the door.

_____ _

_____ _

“Great! Nothing is ever good enough for her!” I yell before slamming the door to the room with the tape recorders in it.

_____ _

_____ _

“Hello Flawsy.” I say as I sit down in the other chair, across from the drug dealer.

_____ _

_____ _

“ _Flawalske_. And I ain’t talking.” He talks with his Italian accent.

_____ _

_____ _

“Alright that’s fine. Should we rather discuss how much time your getting instead? Either way, you still had those drugs I found in your little hideout of yours.” I say calmly before I kick up my feet on the table and set my hands behind my head. “Fifteen?”

_____ _

_____ _

The color drains from his face.

_____ _

_____ _

“Twenty? In Ebonbrooke, it’s a life sentence you know. That’s a long time for a sad, little, scrawny guy like you. But! Since you don’t want to talk, I should just stop wasting my time and leave, huh?” I start getting up.

_____ _

_____ _

“Wait!” Ha, too easy. “N-now… how c-can I not do that much time?” The drug dealer questions nervously.

_____ _

_____ _

“Mmmm… I don’t know. You’ve been running away from the police a long time Flawalske. Maybe this might be my only chance to lock you up for the rest of your life.”

_____ _

_____ _

“Just, please! You don’t know what they’ll do to me in there!” He begs.

_____ _

_____ _

I pause for a second. Dramatic effect is what I continue to live for anyway.

_____ _

_____ _

“Work with us.” I say suddenly.

_____ _

_____ _

“Hell no-!” 

_____ _

_____ _

“No! Wait, hold on a second and let me explain!” I say as I unfold my position and slide closer to the table in my wheelie chair; raising my hands in a surrender position. “Flawalske, I’ve seen you on those streets since I was a teenager.”

_____ _

_____ _

“No you haven’t-!”

_____ _

_____ _

“Nah wait, you never saw me!” I pause and look at him. “But I saw you. And at first, you had a wife!” His face tensed with recognition. “A little girl, remember?”

_____ _

_____ _

“Shuttup!”

_____ _

_____ _

“No listen Flawalske!” I say sternly, a little irradiated at him cutting me off so much. “You provided for them.” I softly said. “Did what you had to do. I can understand! Living here is really hard! And not just because of the money but because of the people.”

_____ _

_____ _

He stares at the table, his eyes distant and watery.

_____ _

_____ _

“And it was a lot worse before I began working at the police station. You and I both know that. We’ve both seen hundreds of criminals get locked away. It was bad here in Ebonbrooke. And that’s why you tried to send them away, right?”

_____ _

_____ _

“How’d you know-?”

_____ _

_____ _

“I was friends with your daughter Victor.”

_____ _

_____ _

He stops. Staring wide-eyed at me. “You were that girl she kept rambling about.” He says, tears rushing down his face.

_____ _

_____ _

I nodded my head. “Her funeral was hard on us both Vic.” I say, tearing up. “It was hard. Very, very hard for me. For You. She was just thirteen. I lost my best friend. She wanted the best for you.”

_____ _

_____ _

He’s crying.

_____ _

_____ _

“She _still_ wants the best for you.”

_____ _

_____ _

He starts sobbing.

_____ _

_____ _

“And if you work with us now, you can still turn your life around after. Find those guys, put them in the pin but now isn’t your time, Vic!” I say, urgency in my voice.

_____ _

_____ _

“You’re smart. Usein’ my daughter ‘gainst me. Besides, it doesn’t matter anyway! We both know she’s dead!”

_____ _

_____ _

“But that doesn’t mean she still wouldn’t want the best for her father! Come on, you’re still standing on that same street corner for ten years, Flawalske! You’re still selling dope and heroine to all those drug addicts since I was eleven. years. old! Even if we can’t prove it, everybody knows you are!” He looks away. “I know you want a better life! I want you to have a better life! And if you think it’s too late for that then please! This is your one moment to do one good deed.” My voice softens. “And I know, deep deep down. You're the same Mr. Flawalske next door that let Miss Rhubarb borrow sugar whenever she needed.”

_____ _

_____ _

“Y-you…” he stares at me.

_____ _

_____ _

“She used to watch me.” I smile, tears also rushing down my face.

_____ _

_____ _

It goes silent between us and I let him take his time with his answer. Though, I do feel bad. All that suffering and pain he goes through on a daily basis. Alone, afraid. Going to jail wouldn’t even help him. By the first three days he’ll probably kill himself. He was still young. Thirty two wasn’t bad. Just lay off the drugs and get some therapy. Mr. Witterman would help him a lot. Please Flawalske, just say yes.

_____ _

_____ _

“No.” He says in his hands.

_____ _

_____ _

“All I know is they were two shady men that ordered that stuff. Take me to prison, don’t care. You should know I work on the surface and not underground. Everything happens right before your eyes and you can’t even possibly hear the music!” His voice getting louder. “BUT FINE! I’LL DO MY TWENTY YEARS. OR IF IT’S A LIFE SENTENCE, THAT’S ALRIGHT BY ME! ALL YOU COPS ARE JUST SAD, LOW DIRTY DOGS, STILL LOCKED UP IN AN ABANDONED. FUCKING. POUND!” 

_____ _

_____ _

Suddenly he leaps from his side of the table and starts choking me. 

_____ _

_____ _

Complete shock courses through me as I’m left scrambling my mind, moving to get him off me, only because of my confusion. 

_____ _

_____ _

I stared into his eyes in shock. He stared into mine, but not with anger or rage.

_____ _

_____ _

But with something else. 

_____ _

_____ _

But I can’t place it as his tears fall onto my forehead and cheeks.

_____ _

_____ _

Ringing pumps into my ears as two men tackle Flawalske. I hear someone shouting, swearing. I recognize Jamal’s voice but it’s so far away. Muffled. Underwater. Underground.

_____ _

_____ _

But where? Where before our eyes Flawalske? Where underground?

_____ _

_____ _

There’s no music.

_____ _

_____ _

There’s no pound anywhere near where we are now.

_____ _

_____ _

Come on Areasten, think. What was he talking about? 

_____ _

_____ _

Think Amaila.

_____ _

_____ _

Think.

_____ _

_____ _

Amaila. 

_____ _

_____ _

Amaila. 

_____ _

_____ _

“AMAILA! SNAP,” I raise my hand. “OUT OF IT!” And slam it down hard across my boss's face.

_____ _

_____ _

She opens her eyes wide as she returns back to reality, recognition of what I had just done written all over her face.

_____ _

_____ _

“Now look-!” I begin nervously.

_____ _

_____ _

“Get off me.” She says suddenly. Already back to her true self. Which is, last time I checked, not something any other person can do.

_____ _

_____ _

“Do you need any water or anything?” I ask as I help her up once I get off of her.

_____ _

_____ _

“Yeah. Water sounds nice right about now.” She says as she straightens her messy suit, even though she hardly fixes it anyway. Though she shakes and it seems as if her face really isn’t back here yet; still engrossed by whatever was going through her brain. Was it from shock? No, it looked more like a memory.

_____ _

_____ _

I go get some water from the water cooler, taking peeks at her biting her knuckles inside the recording room, already listening to the tape. Damn, how can she just continue like that? Don’t go in there just yet, Jamal. She might still be on edge.

_____ _

_____ _

Darn, what did he mean?! I replay the tape.

_____ _

_____ _

“ _ALL YOU COPS ARE JUST SAD, LOW DIRTY DOGS, STILL LOCKED UP IN AN ABANDONED. FUCKING. POUND!”_ Rewind.

_____ _

_____ _

“ _Can’t even possibly hear the music.”_ Rewind.

_____ _

_____ _

“ _-before your eyes._ ” Rewind.

_____ _

_____ _

“ _-not underground._ ” 

_____ _

_____ _

“Ya alright?” I jump at Jamal’s voice.

_____ _

_____ _

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” I say as I take off the headphones that come with each tape recorder. “Just have a headache.” 

_____ _

_____ _

“Here, water will tone it down a little.” Jamal gently hands me the plastic little cup as he sits down in the chair closest to the door.

_____ _

_____ _

“Thanks.” Is all I say before I pick it up before realizing when I hold it up to my mouth that I’m shaking madly. I know he noticed so I quickly down the cup and hand it back to him, wiping my mouth with my other arm. The shock was getting to me but also Jamal’s position he had above me just now. I clench my fists harder to try and remove the memory.

_____ _

_____ _

“Does that happen often or…?” Jamal quietly asks.

_____ _

_____ _

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. I’m getting help so…” I’m getting embarrassed. Why did I say that? Why am I so nervous? Gosh, I can’t stop shaking!

_____ _

_____ _

I’m tapping my finger against the desk in my panic. Tapping echoes through the room as it quickly gets faster, painting a perfectly good picture of how fast my mind is going at the moment. Painting another perfect picture at me failing to get a hold of it. 

_____ _

_____ _

“Did you see how he looked at me?” I stop tapping finally and ball my fist up, lightly tapping it against the desk. The feeling nor overpowering my sudden anxiety.

_____ _

_____ _

“He… he start, he started crying.” I sputter. God, what was he meaning?!

_____ _

_____ _

Jamal puts his hand on mine and tightens his grip, pulling me back to reality. And I look at him with tears in my eyes, still trying to hold myself together. But I’m not scared, or terrified, just… feeling _him_ . Because under his hold, somehow, _somehow,_ I was feeling every emotion that he was feeling when he was choking me.

_____ _

_____ _

“I understand. It’s not your fault. He didn’t want to work with us and just know that’s not your fault.” Jamal ‘assures’ me as he strokes my hand with his thumb. He _doesn’t _understand.__

_____ _

____

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

I take my hand away from his and wipe my eyes simply before looking at the tape and the headphones that I took off. Silence trails in again as we both sit still, wondering what are we going to do now? We don’t even have a lead on where to find these guys anymore. We could try asking more questions to Flawalske while he’s in prison but he wouldn’t work with us if that outburst said anything. I’m going to have to take this tape home and listen to it all night. And the next day until Friday comes and I'll have to go on that dinner with Papyrus. But what if I don’t find something in time? I’m just going to be a mess when I’m sitting on Papyrus’ table if I don’t figure out what all of this means. I’m going to lose sleep. I’m going insane again, I can feel it-

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Was…” Jamal breaks me out of my thoughts. “Was any of that true?”

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Heh...no…”My voice cracks before I cough. “Just stuff I found out from his wife.” I laugh, trying to cover up the pain and guilt I feel.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

I look at him and his eyes are wide, tears glossening them. He doesn’t say anything and I’m back to tapping against the desk, trying with all my might not to break down in front of the male in the room.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“I-...I’m… gonna go.” Is all he says before walking to the doorframe and pausing. “Call me if you need anything…” Then he walks out.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

Now, I’m not proud of what I do. What I did to that man by playing with his mind. Manipulating him and sending him into a horrible aggressive panic attack. But I had too… But it wasn’t right. Jamal and I both knew that.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

I wipe my eyes and compose myself one more time before it actually works. I pick up the tape and unplug the headphones. I exit the building and head back home. By the time I have everything set up to go and listen to it, It’s barely nine thirty. And what I did on Wednesday was listen to a fifteen minute tape for six hours straight. Over and over again but I couldn’t think. Couldn’t get anything from the tape that I’ve memorized.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

I’m pacing my floor while about six bottles of vodka cover it. It’s not like I could get drunk that easily anyway so I didn’t have anything to worry about, just that I couldn’t get anything from that tape. And I didn’t want to give up. I haven’t given up because I knew. KNEW that there had to be at least something he meant.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

Now, I’m sitting on my couch, mumbling his words that he said to me before being carried out. The TV is turned on but my eyes don’t focus. I’m not focusing at all. But I keep saying his words.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“You should know I work on the surface and not underground.” I again say in my monotone voice.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Everything happens right before your eyes and you can’t even possibly hear the music.” 

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

A baseball game is going on.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“But fine, I’ll do my twenty years.” 

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

A man steps up to the plate.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Or if it’s a life sentence, that’s fine by me.”

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

Strike one.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“All of you cops…” Wait...

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

Strike two.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Are just sad... dirty. dogs...” I sit up.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Still locked up…” 

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

The batter waves his bat around and taps the plate with the baseball bat before raising it over his shoulder.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“In a abandoned…” my eyes widen.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

The pitcher pitches.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Fucking…”

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

The batter swings.

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Pound!”

_____ _

__

_____ _

  
  


_____ _

__

_____ _

Homerun.

_____ _

__

_____ _


End file.
